1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf bags (caddy bags) for holding golf clubs therein and frames for the golf bags. In particular, the present invention relates to a golf bag having a retractable support member and to a frame therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
A first example of conventional golf bags having a support member is disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-200133. This golf bag includes an actuation member extending outward from the base of the body and a branch section connected to the actuation member to open the stand. Golf bags similar to the golf bag of this type are disclosed for example in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2,563,737 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,757,471.
A second example of conventional golf bags is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,433. The bottom of the body of this golf bag has an inclined surface. In parallel with the inclined surface, a pressing member is pivotally attached to the bottom. An elastic link member connected to the pressing member opens the support member. Golf bags similar to the golf bag of this type are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,829,719, 4,921,192 and 5,857,567 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 3-118087.
A third example of conventional golf bags is disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2-34181. The base of the body of this golf bag is collapsible and a toggle mechanism is provided for pushing up the stand when the base of the body is partially collapsed. A golf bag similar to this golf bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,235.
A fourth example of conventional golf bags is shown in FIG. 16 having a frame 3 for supporting the body. As shown in FIG. 16, frame 3 includes a movable pressing member 4, a resilient member 5 connected to pressing member 4 and a support member 6 connected to resilient member 5. For this golf bag, pressing member 4 is attached to extend outward from frame 3, and support member 6 is driven by this pressing member 4.
The examples of the conventional golf bags have respective problems discussed below.
Regarding the first example, as the actuation member is located outside the outer surface of the body of the golf bag, the actuation member is likely to undergo excessive impact. Then, there arises a problem that the actuation member is easily damaged.
Regarding the second example, as the bottom of the body has the inclined surface, the pressing member could suddenly be subjected to a load when the golf bag is inclined. Therefore, the pressing member and any part supporting the pressing member are easily damaged.
Regarding the third example, as the base of the body of the golf bag has to be collapsed each time the stand is used, the base of the body is easily damaged. A resultant problem is a shortened lifetime of the golf bag. An additional problem is that the golf bag cannot be self-supported without the stand.
Regarding the fourth example, as the pressing member is attached to extend outward from the frame, a problem of this example is that the pressing member is easily damaged.
The present invention has been made to solve the problems discussed above. One object of the present invention, i.e., a golf bag having a retractable support member, is to prevent damage to a drive member for driving the support member and damage to a supporting component for supporting the drive member and further to prevent shortening of the lifetime of the golf bag due to use of the support member.
A golf bag according to the present invention includes a body, a frame receiving the body and having a bottom portion provided with at least a pair of first curved portions, a pressing member attached to the bottom portion of the frame, a resilient member having one end connected to the pressing member, and a support member connected to the other end of the resilient member and driven by being pressed via the resilient member by the pressing member. The pressing member is placed below the first curved portions. The pressing member may rotatably be attached to the bottom portion of the frame or may be secured to the bottom portion of the frame and deformable.
As the pressing member is provided below the first curved portions of the bottom portion of the frame, the pressing member as well as the mount portion where the pressing member is mounted are protected by the frame. In addition, as the first curved portions are provided to the bottom portion of the frame, the golf bag is gradually inclined on and along the first curved portions. Here, as the pressing member is located below the first curved portions, load is gradually applied to the pressing member to rotate or deform the pressing member. Load is thus prevented from being applied abruptly to the pressing member when the golf bag is inclined. Moreover, as the pressing member is used to drive the support member, it is unnecessary to collapse the bottom portion of the body of the golf bag.
Preferably, the frame has a second curved portion forming a space for holding the support member in the space.
As the space is provided in which the support member is held, the support member as well as any component to which the support member is attached are protected by the frame. Further, depending on the shape for example of the second curved portion, damage to the support member is prevented, the damage being caused when the golf bag is laid horizontally on the ground with the support member facing the ground and accordingly the support member is brought into contact with the ground.
Preferably, the frame has first and second struts extending continuously from the bottom portion. Here, the first curved portions are provided respectively to respective connection parts between the first and second struts and the bottom portion. The golf bag is thus inclined on and along the paired first curved portions in a stable manner.
Preferably, the body has a tape stretched between a top portion and the bottom portion of the frame for maintaining a shape of the body. Still preferably, the golf bag further includes a connection member for connecting the tape and the frame to each other. Then, the shape of the body of the golf bag is maintained by means of the frame. Moreover, by means of the tension of the tape and a pad, direct contact of the frame with the body of a user may be avoided.
Preferably, the body is detachably attached to the frame. Thus, when one of the body and frame is damaged, only that damaged one may be replaced with a new one and thus easy and low-cost repair of the golf bag is possible.
Preferably, the golf bag includes a side tape having both ends secured to a side of the body and having a length adjuster adjusting the length to apply tension to the body. The body preferably has its side provided with a pocket, and the side tape is preferably placed within the pocket.
Preferably, the golf bag further includes a partition attached to a top opening portion of the body. Here, the partition preferably has an engagement portion engaged detachably with a top portion of the frame. Preferably, the body has a through hole through which the partition is inserted. In this case, a reinforcement portion is preferably provided around the through hole.
Preferably, a plurality of legs are attached to the bottom portion of the frame and the legs and the body are detachably connected to each other via respective connection members.
Preferably, the golf bag further includes a first protection member attached to a first curved portion for protecting the first curved portion, and the first protection member has a first protrusion serving as a leg when the body and the frame are laid horizontally. The frame preferably has first and second struts extending continuously from the first curved portions respectively and a first connecting portion connecting the first and second struts to each other near a top portion of the frame. Here, a second protection member is preferably attached to the first connecting portion, and the second protection member preferably has a second protrusion serving as a leg when the body and the frame are laid horizontally.
Preferably, the frame has first and second struts extending continuously from the first curved portions respectively and a second connecting portion connecting the first and second struts to each other above the first curved portions. Here, the resilient member preferably extends on a side opposite to the support member with respect to the second connecting portion.
According to the present invention, a frame receiving a body of a golf bag includes at least a pair of first curved portions provided to a bottom portion, a connecting portion provided to the bottom portion, a pressing member placed below the first curved portions and attached to the connecting portion, a resilient member having one end connected to the pressing member, and a support member connected to the other end of the resilient member and driven by being pressed via the resilient member by the pressing member.
By using the frame having the above-described structure for a golf bag, the pressing member as well as the mount portion where the pressing member is placed are protected by the frame and the pressing member is rotated or deformed by being gradually applied with load. Any load applied suddenly to the pressing member when the golf bag is inclined is thus avoided. Moreover, it is unnecessary to collapse the bottom portion of the body of the golf bag for driving the support member.
Preferably, the frame further includes a second curved portion forming a space for holding the support member in the space. The space where the support member is held is thus secured and accordingly the support member and any component to which the support member is attached are protected by means of the frame.
Preferably, the frame further includes first and second struts extending continuously from the bottom portion. Here, the first curved portions are provided respectively to respective connection parts between the first and second struts and the bottom portion. Accordingly, the golf bag is stably inclined on and along the first curved portions.
Preferably, the frame further includes a first protection member attached to a first curved portions for protecting the first curved portion, a first connecting portion connecting the first and second struts to each other near a top portion of the frame, and a second protection member attached to the first connecting portion. Here, the first protection member preferably has a first protrusion serving as a leg when the frame is laid horizontally, and the second protection member preferably has a second protrusion serving as a leg when the frame is laid horizontally.
Preferably, the frame further includes a second connecting portion connecting the first and second struts to each other above the first curved portions. Here, the resilient member preferably extends on a side opposite to the support member with respect to the second connecting portion.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.